Tape measures are used for a variety of purposes. One conventional type of a tape measure is designed for carpentry or construction and employs a resilient, curved metallic tape that can remain stiff and straight when extended, but retracts into a coil for convenient storage into a handheld housing. The tape of the tape measure includes markings for linear measurements. These conventional tape measures have a floating tang or clip on the end of the tape to aid measuring. The tang is typically attached to the end of the tape with rivets received in ovalized holes in the tape so as to permit the tang to float a distance equal to its thickness. This floating attachment allows for a fairly accurate measurement whether the tape is in tension or compression. That is, when used to measure an interim dimension, the tang is butted up against an interim surface (e.g., a wall) and the measurement is read off the tape with the thickness of the tang having been compensated for by the oval ized holes, when an extension measurement is made (e.g. the length of a board) the tang extends outwardly so that the origin of the measurements is now over the inner surface of the tang. Again, the ovalized holes allow the tang to move out a distance equal to and compensating for the tang thickness.
One drawback of such conventional tape measures is that the tang can become damaged or bent. Another drawback is that the rivet holes in the tape may become excessively ovalized, especially after repeated usage, and the accuracy of the measurement deteriorates. This is generally not a problem for measurements with tolerances of ±⅛″, but may be a problem for measurements requiring greater accuracy, e.g., ± 1/16″).
One method employed in the construction trades to account for this loss of accuracy is to “burn an inch.” Burning an inch in construction is typically done to improve accuracy because practitioners tend not to trust the accuracy of the floating tang or clip, regardless of whether it has become worn or damaged. Burning an inch simply means starting the measurement at the “one inch” marking of the tape instead of at “zero” marking, which is where the tang is located. One error that may occur, however, is that the practitioner forgets about the “one inch” that was burned and ends up one inch short when subsequently cutting material.
Accordingly, a need exists for a practical and efficient tape measure that overcomes at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks.